


【言切】答案

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 绮礼得到了圣杯给他的粗暴答案，但是他仍在理解这个答案的过程中。然后他看到了像个普通父亲一样和养子在公园玩耍的切嗣。他决定去见见这个陌生的宿敌。





	【言切】答案

**Author's Note:**

> 三刷FZ后的激情产物：一发正剧向的言切肉。时间点是四战结束后两个月。  
考虑了很久究竟怎么在正剧的背景和情节下让两个人上床，也纠结了很久怎么让心理活动发展到名正言顺……于是就有了这一发我差不多可以摸着良心几乎百分之九十九拍着胸脯保证没有OOC的肉。  
中途其实也一度很怀疑我究竟为什么磕他俩，因为两个人之间真的几乎连一点产生双向爱的可能性都没有。注定没有未来的人写起来确实很有挑战性。  
不过断断续续一个月还是写完啦。  
强暴，捆绑，高潮阻断，暴露[?]  
各位读者大人食用愉快~

绮礼远远站在正对公园的小树林里。天空泛着金红的色泽，给公园里的那对父子染上温馨的氛围。

“切嗣……！真的，再玩一次！就一次！好不好？”红发的男孩拉着他父亲的浴衣袖口，说是恳求，倒更像撒娇。

男人对此好像很无奈。“好吧，最后一次。”

男孩欢呼一声，蹭蹭两下爬上大象滑梯，一边大笑一边张开双臂从倾斜的坡度上跑下来。跑到三分之二纵身一跳，撞进男人怀里。

男人被撞的倒退一步，虽然稳稳接住了男孩，却偏过头，低低咳嗽着。

“切嗣？”

男孩担心地抓住他的手。

切嗣对他笑了笑：“该回家了，不可以耍赖哦。”

他像一丛剥掉刺又缺少光照的荆棘，温和柔软，毫无还手之力。

绮礼感到陌生且不可思议。

他决定晚上去见见曾经的宿敌。

抵达的时候暖黄的灯已经熄灭，整座房子沉浸在静谧的气息里。绮礼无声地潜入中庭，一眼看见朝东的房间里独自静坐的身影。他往那个方向走去，不打算刻意躲藏。

他确定那个人已经感知到自己的存在，但奇怪的是，切嗣对于入侵者毫无反应。即便自己正居高临下站在他面前，也没给有丝毫动静。

月光从中庭门口照进来，他淹没在绮礼投下的阴影里，无动于衷。

绮礼不得不蹲下来与他对视。实际上"对视"也是一厢情愿的词，切嗣的眼睛非常空洞。绮礼对着他的肩拍了一掌，掌心下的身体顺着用力方向倒下去，发出无关紧要的闷响。

绮礼把他拎起来摆好。这巴掌好像唤回了切嗣的神志，他从重复的噩梦片段里拔出泥泞的裤脚，用未醒的、恍然的眼神迎上闯入者。

“什么事。”他低低地问。

“就是你对圣杯的回答？扮家家酒？”

切嗣没有任何反应。绮礼说什么跟他一点关系都没有。

“还能怎么样。”……全部都结束了。

“没有任何疑问吗？”

“已经够了。”

切嗣疲惫地垂下眼睑。他不想问了，不想挣扎，没力气怨恨，连责难的对象都不存在。是他自身的错，是圣杯的错，纠缠这个问题没有意义。

绮礼拎起他的领口。切嗣的骨架挂在布料里无争无求地振动着，像凛冬树梢黏上的一瓣蝴蝶尸体。他的身体还没有死去，他也只是活着而已了。

神父无趣地看着两个月之前一枪射穿自己心脏的男人。

我还指望从一个残破的木偶人那里找到答案的解析过程吗。

他把木偶丢回去。卫宫切嗣裂得快要碎了，对他的求索过程没有助益，他毫无留恋的往外走去。

明明这么想着，莫名其妙又投去最后一眼。

当绮礼放弃用“也许是同样的人”的念头肖想切嗣，切嗣变得无关紧要——和其他没有联结感的存在等同。他终于能用打量物品的眼光去看这具弥留的尸体，竟然有了意外发现。

切嗣成天把自己裹在黑风衣和西装里，内袋装着子弹匕首，腰间挂着枪和手榴弹，一层一层构成完备的武装。然而现在他身上没有武器，只有一件柔软的浅灰色浴衣，眼神已死，沉默而认命地坐着，好像一片烧成灰烬的纸。

这可真是……

绮礼停下离开的脚步。

年轻的神父天生无法体会常人认知的“美”。他所赞美的只会给别人带去痛苦，或者说，别人的痛苦本身。

——比如，仔细端详这样的切嗣以后，他坦诚地觉得很美。

Angra Mainyu不仅给了他新的信条，更是眼前美景的造物主。他应当感激，然而感激中掺杂着等量的不甘，和没能亲手杀死璃正一样的不甘。

亲自参与破坏的过程，一定会更加满足吧？

不可抑制的念头浮上脑海。

被称为魔术师杀手的强大男人，这是他的极限吗、他还能再损坏一点吗？

要怎么做，还有什么可以被剥夺……？理想不存在了，恋人和家庭也是，那个红发的孩子只是自我安慰游戏的道具，没有价值。

卫宫切嗣还剩下什么呢？

也许只有“作为人而存在”的事实了。

绮礼弯腰，一只手扳起切嗣的脸。他以同样的姿势捏过爱丽丝菲尔的喉咙，当时人偶的表情比现在手里的更像人。

“卫宫切嗣能看穿你，你却看不透他。”人偶怜悯地说。

看穿？哪里？

那天他终于知道，切嗣和自己从头到脚没有一点相似之处。他故作大义凛然，舍弃掉宝贵的东西，一副断情绝爱只为拯救世界的圣母做派，失去一切再回头哀悼、流泪，在绮礼眼里虚伪无比。

我情愿为了这样激烈的情感起伏舍弃所有！你明明全身都活在充实和幸福里，有什么资格为自己的选择而痛苦！

嫉妒的白焰翻起冲天浪花，焰舌冰冷地舔舐着绮礼的黑泥心脏，使得他不自禁收紧手指。

切嗣的下颚骨发出不堪重负的声音，脸上仍是行尸走肉的表情。他好像光能耗尽的植物，哄睡养子之后，父亲的角色也随着沉眠，连痛楚的基本反应都舍不得给。

或者是习惯？从尸山血海走出来，背负过和人命相同重量的伤口，不会在敌人面前示弱。

然而，言峰绮礼还算卫宫切嗣的敌人吗？

绮礼对这张失去魂魄的脸很厌烦。那天，切嗣眼睛里的自己就给他碎裂的人生陪葬了，连同整个冬木市，在漫天黑雨和火海中成为废墟。他看过来时，绮礼瞬间绷紧所有神经，可切嗣无动于衷地移开目光，往另一个方向走去。

完全的、彻底的无视。

绮礼难以描述那一刻的心情。每一个毛孔都做足战斗准备时，认定好的敌人却不战而亡了，那种巨大心理落差带来极度的空白。

如果圣杯的回答是他最终的愿望，他已经实现战斗的意义，把切嗣的乌托邦捏成尘土。他渴望听到理想破灭的悲鸣，愤怒也好哀恸也好，随便切嗣怎么痛苦咆哮、丑态百出，绮礼都能来者不拒地欣赏并满足。

可是切嗣一言不发地走开了，背过身，跪在废墟里机械地挖掘。他眼里没有绮礼，没有世界，什么都没有。

绮礼不觉得愉悦。相反，他心中的空虚更深了。

痛苦不浮到表面付之言行，绮礼就感觉不到。他不想看平静的深海，他要暴风骤雨击碎船身之后，奔命的脚步，失控的尖叫，绝望的祈祷。

你……

绮礼的大拇指摩挲着切嗣的脸颊。

你再多给一点反应。

颈动脉的搏动告诉绮礼，卫宫切嗣在苟延残喘。绮礼不想就这么结束，他没写好结局，他不太甘心。

于是他低头凑到切嗣的颈侧，狠狠咬下去。

鼻端的肌肤散发着轻微的海盐和苦艾的味道，是沐浴液吧。洗的很干净，一点烟味都没有……牙齿上传来的搏动频率疯狂飙升，生命被威胁的本能终于牵引住切嗣的身体。

他一拳捣向绮礼的心口，同时张口：“Time alter——咳、咳咳！”

绮礼一手攥住他的拳头，一手礼尚往来地打在他的腹部，强制取消咒文。他下手很有分寸，确保切嗣足够疼，又不会真伤到内脏。

趁切嗣呛咳的空档，绮礼扯下他的腰带撕成两截，一段把切嗣的手腕扭到背后交叠捆起，一段勒在他齿间。

浴衣的前襟随挣扎敞开了，绮礼的手贴在切嗣赤裸的胸口，将他一把按倒在地板上。

他想好了。弄坏切嗣的方法。

说实在的，绮礼对男人全体并没有性欲望，对女人也差不多。即使和克劳蒂亚上床的次数也屈指可数，而那并非出于爱之类的情感，也并非生理需求，只是模仿“丈夫”角色应有的行为罢了。他做这种事好像一板一眼的仪式，从开始到结尾，走完过场，结束。

“绮礼，从自己的角度考虑享乐，”他们谈论这个问题时，吉尔伽美什悠悠竖起食指，“没有纯粹的性欲无妨。你已经学会享受由痛苦产生的愉悦，那么找你想起最多的人，你最感兴趣的人，试着侵犯如何？”

“你是说，强暴？”

“然。”吉尔伽美什意味深长地笑了笑。

“没有意义，”绮礼没有这样思考过，他皱眉，“如果为了产生痛苦，有其他更有效的手段。”

“‘意义’取决于自身意愿。你觉得有，那就有。”英雄王说，“我没有这样的偏好，但也许你会乐在其中也说不定。”

绮礼沉思起来。

如果我侵犯切嗣……？

如果他因我哭泣，如果他随着我的动作发出破碎的呻吟，那双眼睛里的屈辱会有多艳丽？

那一刻绮礼突然不敢再想。仅仅臆想着掀开魔盒的一角，就让他被强烈的亢奋吞没。

现在他决定了。

绮礼剥掉身下人的衣物，像一个孩子抹平水果糖的包装纸。

切嗣的身体展露在面前。

他剧烈起伏的胸膛，他想要遮住耻处的交叠的双腿，他挣扎而耸动的肩骨，他肌肤上各式各样的伤疤，他涨红的脖颈上深陷的齿痕，他充满不可置信与愤怒的眼神。

绮礼终于完整地抓住了切嗣，存在着的、鲜明的，卫宫切嗣。

他立刻硬了，硬到发痛。

神父一把拉开裤链，性急得像第一次开房的男子高中生。这话用在强暴犯身上很违和，但迫切和欲望都是真实的。

用我的一部分，进入他，刺穿他，毁掉他。

绮礼扳开他并拢的膝盖。切嗣的大腿绷到极致，还是被摆成了承受的姿势。他猛地抬起上半身，腹部骤然加深的肌肉线条让绮礼多看了一眼，然后握住阴茎，毫不犹豫地——挺进去。

巨大的冲击和疼痛让切嗣的脑袋一阵眩晕，有几秒钟他发不出一点声音，感官因过载而暂时切断。被侵犯到最深处时那个灼烫的东西停住了，痛觉慢慢回流，他终于不堪承受地发出破碎的音节。

他的理智还在发懵，失去了对既定事实的处理能力。

言峰绮礼，让他惧怕到想要不管不顾逃走的劲敌，看穿他所有行动、和他争斗到最后一刻的对手，圣堂教会无欲无求的代行者。

正在操他。

这是什么……？这算什么？

切嗣不可自已地发抖。他又一次感受到恐惧，那种不拼尽全力就会被轻描淡写杀死的、只有绮礼给过他的恐惧。而被男人的阴茎插进身体又让他极度地愤怒羞耻，几种强烈的情绪在胸腔里乱撞，甚至让他忘记挣扎。

这时绮礼动了起来。他不紧不慢地抽出来，又猛地捅进去。刚开始不太顺畅，慢慢借着血的润滑变得轻松。绮礼一眨不眨地注视着切嗣无措的眼睛和颤抖的嘴唇，一只手把他的右腿在地板上死死钉到最开，一只手抚摸着他颤抖抽搐的躯体。

“确实很美……”绮礼自言自语地喃喃。

他的话泼到切嗣的灵魂里，把他断掉的反应力扯回原点。切嗣猛地弹起身，瞳孔终于闪过刀锋的暗光。

他不再条件反射地发出声音，剧痛的表现只剩冷汗和蹙起的眉心，绮礼被如有实质的杀意笼罩着，竟然感到朦胧和微醉。

切嗣仅存的部分被他从皮囊里拉了出来。绮礼的灵魂因喜悦颤抖，为重新到手的、再一次摧毁切嗣的机会。

他摸了摸切嗣的眼眶，切嗣用力让开，被怪力拉回去，细细抚摸了眼皮。神父看他的眼神专注到诡异，切嗣甚至怀疑他想把自己的眼睛抠出来。

“要杀死我吗？”绮礼解开缚住切嗣唇齿的腰带，仔细看着布料上一小块濡湿的痕迹，“没关系，我也是。”

他把拇指和小指伸进切嗣齿间，强硬撑开整个口腔，剩余的手指便去玩弄无处躲闪的柔软舌头，或者一直摸到喉咙深处，感受它抗拒的收缩和挤压。

切嗣干呕着不能吞咽，堆积的唾液慢慢溢出嘴角，沾湿了一大片脸颊。他凶狠咬下去，绮礼还在不急不缓地插他，说的话比做的事还要羞耻。

“你给那个人偶口交过吗？”绮礼一边用平板的语气问，一边用食指和中指揉捏他的舌头，“我想你跪着给我口交。不过不会用魔术支配你，以后再说。”

切嗣的脖颈又因屈辱涨开血色。

“滚出去！”绮礼的手指一抽出来，他立即咆哮道。

绮礼的回答是握住了切嗣的阴茎。

切嗣瞬间打了个剧烈的冷颤。

绮礼手上沾满湿黏黏的唾液，上下揉搓的手指好像冰冷蠕动的蛇。恶心和快感交织着以毛骨悚然的程度腐蚀切嗣的身体。神父一边侵犯他，一边用和身份毫不匹配的高超技巧给他手淫，疼痛渐渐麻木，前端的被抚慰的快感反而吸住了切嗣的神智。

“……放开！”他失态地喊。

虽然违背自己的意志，但是……他勃起了。

这个认知让切嗣无比恐慌。他垂死般的挣扎出绮礼的禁锢，刚逃开几步就被绮礼拉着脚踝拽倒。绮礼捡起地上的半截腰带，把他的一边膝弯和手肘捆在一起，从后面进入了他。

“不要拒绝，你可以享受。”绮礼仍用平淡的语气说。

“滚……！”

切嗣艰难地趴伏着，全身的支撑点只有贴在地面的脸颊，右膝盖，和绮礼扣着他腰的一只手臂。绮礼的侵犯变得更难忍受，属于另一个男人的阴茎在肠道里搅动着，不断摩擦一个要命的位置，又痛又痒，后腰麻软得没有力气。

“滚……出去！……畜牲！”

从齿缝挤出的咒骂换来一波更猛烈的抽插，让切嗣几乎喘不过气。身后人形怪物的体温很烫，强硬塞在他身体里的东西好像要把他灼伤。感官好像都麻痹了，只有连接在一起的部分不断传来不可忽视的力度，一下一下，永无止境般的折磨着他的神经。

“你和人偶做的时候，是什么感觉？”神父问，半真半假的态度。包裹住他的肠道一下子绞紧了，绮礼发出低低的喟叹。

对着强暴对象，询问他和妻子的床事？绮礼并不觉得不妥。他确实好奇正常的夫妻如何相处。爱丽丝菲尔和切嗣毫无疑问感情很好，人偶愿意为他付出包括生命在内的一切。

那么他们上床的时候呢？绮礼想象着身下的男人温柔爱抚妻子的样子。他会亲吻她的嘴唇，抚摸她的乳房，珍重又小心地进入她。是的，没有什么违和感，尽管最终，他会毫不犹豫把她舍弃掉，但是他的爱是真的。

他的爱……他的，“爱”？

绮礼意味不明地弯起嘴角，拉起切嗣颓软的身体，把嘴唇凑到他耳边去。

“你确认你爱她吗？”绮礼清楚地问，“你和一个容器结婚，和它有了孩子，却仍然认可它被使用和丢弃的命运。你真的觉得，这是爱吗？”

切嗣止不住地颤抖。他的梦里存在着每一个因他而死的人，无数只手拖着他，坠落，坠落，掉进漆黑的深海。枪口抵住女童的下颚自动上膛，伊莉雅的血和脑浆溅在脸上。爱丽哀嚎着扑过来，嗓子咯咯地发出窒息的气音。

“我诅咒你……卫宫切嗣……诅咒你……！！”

绮礼仍然在耳边低语：“这个世界上，没有比你更残忍的人了。”

切嗣拼命摇头：“闭嘴！闭嘴！”他在梦里经常分不清现实，好像天空又下起了黑雨，火熊熊燃烧起来，他漫无边际地走着，世界上只剩尸体，男性，女性，老人，孩子。世界上只剩他一个人，新世界的救世主，旧世界的毁灭元凶。

都是因为你啊。都是你的错。爱丽抱着无头的女童尸体冷笑着，七窍里流出黑色的污泥。她往后倒去，淹没在一双双蜷缩的手臂里。每只手臂上长出一双眼睛，沉默的、审判的眼睛。

“不是的！我只是……我、我不……”切嗣急促的抽气，根本分不清自己在喊什么。他好像很清醒，又分不清自己究竟在什么地方。然后手臂有序地打开一条路，长着绮礼的脸的恶魔朝他走来。

“嘘……”恶魔捂住他的嘴，“有人来了。”

脚步声在走道响起，同时传来幼童模糊的呼唤。

“切嗣，你在哪里？”

切嗣一个激灵清醒过来。“解开！”他慌乱地压着声音。

“是你捡回来的孩子？”绮礼不紧不慢动作着，“很在意他？”

“解开！快点！”切嗣扭头看着他，目光近乎恳求。他自己胡乱挣扎了很久，两只手腕都红肿不堪。绮礼摸了摸那半截腰带，几乎和切嗣的一只掌心亲密相贴。

“不。”他拒绝道。

“你……！”切嗣的怒火甚至没有恐惧强烈。他眼睁睁看着绮礼调整姿势，把他完全抱到自己腿上，一只手绕过右膝弯，把他拉成双腿大张的姿势，一只手伸下去揉他不知道什么时候又勃起的阴茎。

他整个人的重量都支撑在被神父猛烈插弄的地方。巨大的快感从前后方同时蔓延上来。神父的嘴唇贴着他后颈的皮肉，呼吸的热气让他毛骨悚然。

“让他看看吧。”恶魔说。

“不行！放开！不……”切嗣绝望地低喊。快感以惊人的速度堆积着，甚至被疼痛加深。电流鞭打着他的尾椎，他不能通过呻吟缓解，腰腹无法承受地痉挛起来。

门慢慢滑开了，红发的男孩迷糊地揉着眼睛：“切嗣……？”

高大温柔的养父被一个男人锁在怀里。中庭莹白的月光勾勒出他们交叠的身影。

“出去！别看……啊啊！啊……”

绮礼把他送上了痛苦又疯狂的高潮，却在射精的瞬间掐住他的阴茎。切嗣哀叫着，从腰到腿都在止不住抽搐，泪水流了满脸。绮礼抱住他濒死扭动的身躯，对着门口呆滞的男孩微微一笑。

“回房间吧，别让他担心。”

门关上了，好像一切从未发生。绮礼解掉他被束缚的关节，把切嗣平放到地面，扳开膝盖操了进去。

切嗣仍在无声地哭，被操狠了就会低低呜咽。他很快射了，这次绮礼没有折磨他，用拇指刮擦着铃口帮他射干净。

肠肉因高潮的余韵收缩吮吸着绮礼的性器，绮礼按着切嗣的腰快速抽插着，最后全部射在他里面。温暖的体腔包裹着他，不管情愿与否，接受了他的全部，被他彻底玷污。

绮礼从未体验过如此满足的性。他暂时不想退出来，就着这个姿势躺下，把切嗣的一条腿搭在自己胯骨上。

切嗣无神地看着他。绮礼摸了摸他一塌糊涂的脸，细微的胡茬扎的指尖痒痒的。切嗣的泪水堆积在掌心里，每一滴都是他崩毁的一部分。

绮礼突然有种安宁的错觉。因对方的存在而满足、而平静，这心情如此陌生又令他欣喜若狂。

也许这就是他追逐一生、百思不得其解的东西了。

他把切嗣拉到怀里，圈住他的腰。

“别想死。你会活着。”神父温和地说。

陌生的魔力流淌在切嗣干涸的魔术回路里，带来如同虚幻却不能更真实的温暖。四肢终于不再冰冷，模糊的倦意侵蚀进大脑，被黑夜吞没的瞬间，好像有柔软的东西触碰了嘴唇。

绮礼踩着碎琉璃般的月光回到住所。他的导师和从属端着红酒坐在沙发里，投来饶有兴致的眼神。

“你今天心情不错？”吉尔伽美什问。

“是的，英雄王，”绮礼微笑着说，“我找到了一种娱乐方式，并且感觉很愉悦。”


End file.
